<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Grey Into Golden by witching_wingthorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405627">From Grey Into Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching_wingthorns/pseuds/witching_wingthorns'>witching_wingthorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(of a sort), Kissing, M/M, Poetry, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, True Love, arthur-of-the-pendragons's Merthur Kiss Fest, eternal love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching_wingthorns/pseuds/witching_wingthorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It starts simple enough</em>
  <br/>
  <em>with an arrogant prince and a brave peasant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It starts simple</em>
  <br/>
  <em>with playful banter and the beginnings of a friendship</em>
  <br/>
  <em>with a challenge and an answer, a fight you should’ve won</em>
</p><p>A poem from Arthur’s perspective, a love letter, really, describing his countless lives with Merlin.</p><p>Written for the Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 for <em>every</em> season, because I don’t know how to choose and so I chose them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Grey Into Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In some ways this is a tribute to all the Merthur fics out there because I’m so, so grateful for how many wonderful love stories we’ve created for the boys, for how many times they've found each other and have gotten to fall in love with each other all over again. For how many times they've gotten to <em>kiss</em> :D</p><p>I hope you enjoy it! And thank you mods, for making this fest for us &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts simple enough</p><p>with an arrogant prince and a brave peasant</p><p>It starts simple</p><p>with playful banter and the beginnings of a friendship</p><p>with a challenge and an answer, a fight you should’ve won</p><p> </p><p>It becomes complicated</p><p>when you risk your life for mine</p><p>prove a better knight than I am</p><p>It becomes complicated</p><p>when I realise already then, guided by a soft, blue light</p><p>that you’re not a friend, nor a peasant</p><p> </p><p>It turns unbearable</p><p>when I have to watch you with your plump lips so close, so insolent</p><p>always blabbering about nothing and everything</p><p>It turns unbearable</p><p>when you’re kept from me</p><p>by the illegal magic</p><p>by your more illegal gender</p><p> </p><p>It’s peaceful for a moment</p><p>when you can finally confess</p><p>just before I close my eyes for the first time</p><p>and I hear you scream above me</p><p>It’s almost peaceful</p><p>when I feel you do something desperate with your sorcery</p><p>because you can’t wait for millennia</p><p>because you know it would drive you mad</p><p> </p><p>And then it’s…</p><p> </p><p>A thousand lifetimes, a million different stories</p><p>A thousand you’s and a thousand me’s</p><p>Each different and all the same</p><p>Each pair drawn together by fate or by accident</p><p>(by magic, probably)</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes staring back at mine</p><p>Blue except for when they’re yellow</p><p>Finding me, no matter how lost</p><p>Guiding me, no matter how broken</p><p> </p><p>From the first insult</p><p>and somehow it’s always that first</p><p>always mockery before it’s adoration</p><p>To the last breath</p><p>whether yours or mine</p><p>always gut-wrenching with how it carries the other’s name</p><p> </p><p>And somewhere in the middle</p><p>the element that changes everything</p><p>that always sets the world off her axis</p><p> </p><p>Your kiss</p><p>sweet and simple</p><p> </p><p>In winter when the tips of my ears are frosted over</p><p>when my heart is heavy because my father has shut me out again, because I’ve failed my sister</p><p>In fall when everything is turning brown and withered</p><p>when my mind is tired from the responsibility that I can’t quite lift without you</p><p>In summer when the heat is sweltering and I’m agitated and restless</p><p>when my body is burning without your hands to cool it</p><p>In spring when the flowers are opening and the grass is fresh</p><p>when my soul is aching, reaching</p><p>almost hearing your name against the hopefulness of the season</p><p> </p><p>Through a thousand lifetimes</p><p>a thousand springs, summers, falls, winters</p><p>After every piece of ashen grey</p><p>every miserable, lost, lonely moment</p><p>There’s always you</p><p>Kissing the colours back into my world</p><p>with your life, your love</p><p>your magic</p><p> </p><p>Turning my frozen ears crimson</p><p>the autumn leaves auburn</p><p>the ocean a blinding azure</p><p>the grass a soft emerald</p><p> </p><p>And then, once you’ve found me</p><p>I get to grow old with you</p><p>watch that raven-black hair turn white with age</p><p>see your eyes crinkle with all the smiles you’ve sent me</p><p>all the affection you’ve showered me with</p><p>And if I’m lucky, I get to leave first and it’s not me who has to wait</p><p>pass the time with the gentle pain of the glowing, new memories we’ve created</p><p> </p><p>Wait until it all starts over again</p><p>and I’m thrown into a new life, a new body</p><p>Familiar and different each time</p><p>but always a little lost, a little off</p><p>Until you’re there again</p><p>Until you find me</p><p> </p><p>And the world beats anew</p><p> </p><p>And what could’ve been a curse</p><p>being reborn endlessly like this</p><p>reliving our lives, redoing all our firsts</p><p>With you, my darling, my Emrys, my love</p><p>with you</p><p>
  <em>Merlin</em>
</p><p>It’s a blessing</p><p> </p><p>It’s a blessing</p><p>when your voice, full of clever disobedience</p><p>fills me with playful, childish anger</p><p>It’s a blessing</p><p>when I get to know your body again</p><p>get to melt into it and stay there</p><p>the only place I’ve ever really belonged</p><p> </p><p>It’s a blessing</p><p>when you pull me</p><p>with one brush of your lips over mine</p><p> </p><p>from dull greys</p><p>into shimmering, endless golden</p><p> </p><p>A blessing</p><p>when you stay there with me</p><p>and we watch eternity as it unwinds around us</p><p> </p><p>A blessing how</p><p>you’re never really leaving, never really away</p><p>How we’re</p><p>never truly lost</p><p> </p><p>Never truly disconnected</p><p>from that</p><p> </p><p>which makes us whole</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3 Would love to hear what you thought if you have the time! Kudos are deeply appreciated as well ^_^</p><p>Now I’ll go back to writing that other Merthur story that I also didn’t mean to begin making… 😬😁 (Because it's not like I have anything else I need to get done in my life, ha ha ha. T _ T)</p><p>Hope you all have a nice weekend! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>